Protective garments are often constructed from high-strength, inherently flame resistant fabrics, such as fabrics comprising aramid materials. Although such fabrics are strong and, therefore, can provide the desired degree of protection to the wearer, the strength of these fabrics can be compromised through exposure to ultraviolet (UV) rays, such as those emitted by the sun and other light sources. In fact, it is not unusual for the fabrics of such garments to lose 50% or more of theft original strength after repeated exposure to daylight.
Unfortunately, protective garments of the type described above are often worn outdoors. For example, such garments are used by various utility personnel and other industrial workers. In such cases, the strength of the protective garment can decline as use of the garment continues, even over a relatively short period of time. This results in decreased protection for the wearer, as well as increased costs in replacing compromised garments.
In addition to reducing the strength of protective garments, UV exposure can further adversely affect the color of the garments. Specifically, UV exposure can reduce the colorfastness of such garments, causing their color to fade as the duration of UV exposure increases. Such fading is undesirable from an aesthetics point of view. In some cases, however, such fading can decrease the visibility of the garment, and therefore the wearer. This phenomenon is especially undesirable for high-visibility garments used near roadways and other hazardous areas in which failure to see the wearer may result in harm to that wearer.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to be able to produce protective fabric that has greater resistance to UV radiation.